I Couldn't Dream of Anything Better
by ParadoxMoonlight
Summary: Korra and Asami head off to the Spirit World and talk about what to do next. May be multi-chaptered depending on feedback. Fluff :)


**In honor of the end of my all-time favorite TV series, I wanted to write a little something. It probably won't be the best written thing seeing as I just watched the finale and am a little choked up, but the series was just so amazing and I'm so sad to see it finally over. The finale was all that I could've hoped for and more! This is probably a little sappy but I needed a little fluff. Please enjoy the Korrasami **** I've never written them before but think I could really enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Thank you,**

**PxM**

After all this time it finally meant sense. The moment Asami sat down next to Korra the Avatar knew that she wanted this woman in her life. She needed her in her life. Asami kept her sane, she kept her grounded and made sure that Korra knew that she mattered. That she was needed and that she had someone there for her. When Korra reached over and hugged Asami she felt her heart pull.

_I couldn't imagine losing you and my father in the same day._

She never wanted to let go because her heart ached for her, it felt for her and she wanted Asami to know that. She wanted Asami to know that she was there just like Asami had always been for her. That she would be there no matter what, too. Korra's throat tightened as she apologized profusely about the death of Hiroshi.

When Asami said she wanted to go somewhere, Korra had jumped on the idea. She wanted to go somewhere with Asami where they could just be-just the two of them. It had been three years since it was just the two of them, and things were better now. Korra wasn't depressed and Asami didn't have to help her in and out of bed every day. Not that the inventor cared much, but the Avatar would much rather be able to pick herself up in the morning.

They quickly ran off from the wedding and changed. They packed their bags and ran out the door back to the spirit portal. Korra couldn't help but smile as Asami walked next to her, and Asami's face lit up when she saw the Avatar looking at her. Asami felt her stomach tighten before her hand brushed Korra's. Their fingers intertwined and Asami swore that she never wanted to let go. That _this_ was real and neither of them were imagining it. When they reached the entrance to the Spirit World, the two of them turned to each other, and it was like an instinct to intertwine their empty hands with one another and lean in.

Their lips brushed and connected like habit, like nothing they've ever wanted before, like they needed it to go on. Their lips moved in sync, just like the two of them had been ever since Korra returned. When they finally pulled away, they were out of breath and slap-happy. They laughed because they didn't know what else to do.

"Come on," Korra dipped her head in the direction of the Spirit World and led Asami. The two of them walked out and across an open field, with beautiful trees filled with pink blossoms. Flowers littered the ground of various colors and Korra ran through them, pulling Asami behind her.

"Slow down!" Asami called. Korra looked back, her eyes lit up, and Asami laughed because there was a spark that Asami hadn't seen since before Zaheer. In that moment she knew that this was right and her feelings toward Korra were real.

"We're close, hold on." Korra called back, picking up her pace and nearly dragging Asami behind her. After a few more minutes they came across a small, deep blue stream. There was a large tree, almost the size of the one in the Swamp, sitting a mere twenty feet from the stream, and the branches were filled with spirits swarming all around. Blossoms were cast all around the tree branches of a pure, white color, and the leaves were thick and luscious.

"It's beautiful Korra," Asami told her, looking in awe at the beautiful sight of nature.

"Does this work for your vacation?" Korra asked, looking at Asami and cracking a smile. Asami nodded quickly and the two of them walked towards the base of the tree.

Korra tossed her bag down and plopped down at the base of the tree. Asami was quick to follow her. The inventor's hand fell on top of the Avatar's and she looked at her sincerely, "This is amazing Korra."

Korra nodded, "Good, I was hoping you'd like it."

"That's not what I meant." Asami told her, "Well, I do like it, but I'm talking about the portal. Not only that, but also about saving Kuvira. I'm so happy I have the chance to experience all of this with you. I'm so happy of how much better things are."

"Yeah, me too," Korra nodded, "Thank you though. Honestly, I couldn't have done it without you." Asami chucked and began to argue with her, but Korra pushed on, "I'm serious. Not trying to be all sappy, but back when I couldn't walk…you helped me so much. You were my anchor, you know? You mean so much to me, and I'm so sorry I left you."

"I know you had to." Asami replied, "You had to go figure it out on your own, and I get that. But you're welcome. I would do it all over again if I had to."

"I know," Korra grabbed Asami's hand and squeezed it, "You mean the world to me. I just want you to know how much I care. I won't ever leave you again."

"You mean the world to me too." Asami told her, squeezing her hand right back, "I can't wait to see what all we get to do next."

"Me either," Korra's face was so bright and she really couldn't begin to describe the level of content that she was feeling right now, "We have so much left of our lives to figure out. We have so many more adventures."

Asami laughed, "I will be here with you through all of them. I know Mako and Bolin will too, we are always going to be here. We always have, even when you weren't here we had your back."

"I know you did. I don't know what I ever did to get so lucky to have you guys as my friends." There was a pause, "I think we should travel around." Korra looked at her, "Go through the nations and make sure everything is okay. It might be nice you know, just the two of us?"

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my days." Asami told her, reaching out and touching her cheek.

"Can we stay here a while though?" Korra looked at her, "The idea of just the two of us being here in this quiet sounds so perfect."

Asami laughed, "Oh trust me. I want to stay here for a while."

Korra smiled and Asami leaned in once again to kiss her sweetly on the lips. The blue-eyed girl leaned back until her back was flat against the grass. Asami followed suit by lying against Korra's shoulder. "This is perfect." Korra whispered, her eyes slipping shut as the exhaustion of all that had just happened finally began to take its toll.

"I couldn't have dreamed for anything better." Asami replied, letting Korra's heartbeat sound in her ear as she slowly fell asleep next to Korra.


End file.
